Amor y Amistad Escolar
by Darck-fma-love-mayANDwinry
Summary: WinXed WINRY FORMO UNA NUEVA AMISTAD LUEGO DE VARIOS AÑOS...¿SOLO SERAN AMIGOS, O ALGO MAS SUCEDERA?  PARA SABER TODO CON LUJO DE DETALLE: PASEN,LEAN Y... DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Amistad y amor escolar

Por: Darck-fma-love-mayANDwinry

Prologo:

Winry despertó, se encontraba sumamente adormilada, se limpió la cara para despabilarse un poco y tomo el desayuno…

"**Una galletita, y soy feliz…soy feliz y vamos que la vida es una fiesta…" **cantaba sumamente animada xq esa mañana iría a su primer día de clases.

"**y… este idiota donde esta…"** pregunto mirando a su costado

"**aun no despertó, si quieres que tu tonto medio-hermano despierte" **dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y dirigiéndose a una habitación **"debes despertarlo tu misma"** *risa maliciosa*

La joven entro en una habitación despelotada, no desordenada, ¡despelotada!, con ropa que cubría todo el suelo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a… TODO. La chica rubia, con cabellos largos que le llegaban a la cadera, evitó tocar o rozar la ropa con sus zapatos, le daba mucho asco su medio hermano, desde que se había mudado, la casa era un completo desastre, y para colmo el joven no ayudaba con la limpieza… en un momento la chica visualizo que la ropa se movía… se acerco para mirar y:

"**aaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaahhhahhhh**" grito la niña… **"una, una, una, una rarararararar…"**

El chico pego un salto de la cama** "¿y que ases aquí?" **la miro asombrado **"sabes leer los carteles"** dijo mientras señalaba un cartel rojo que decía: "zona de desastre: volver cuando todo este en orden"

"**¿winry pasa algo?"**

"**una ra,una ra, una ra, una ra, una ra,una ra, una ra, una ra, una ra,una ra, una ra, una ra…"**

"**una raque?"**

"**una ra, una ra, una ra, una ra… **seguía balbuceando la chica

"**¡una que!"**

"**raaaaaaa…ata"**

"**¡strip!"**Salto de la cama para salvar de la chica que en ese momento trataba de pisar el animal.

"**¿strip?"**Repitio la chica… **"jajaja stip-er jajaja"**

"**jajaja… no es gracioso Win… ¿aparte, por q desobedeciste al cartel que puse en mi puerta?"**

"**Al, hay que ir al colegió…"**

"**oh S#!+…"**

"**si claro… llegamos tarde, yo saldré, nos vemos aya…**

"**de acuerdo herma-nastra, nos vemos"**

Luego de oír esas palabras, la joven salio de la habitación, tomo su mochila, se la coloco en su espalda y salio corriendo, desde su casa hasta el colegió habían nueve cuadras así que iba caminando, naturalmente lo hacia con su hermano… pero ese día seria la excepción…

_**WINRY´S POV:**_

Hoy será un gran DIA pensaba… al principio pensaba que lo pasaría como los demás años, sola…no había muchas chicas que deseaban estar conmigo, pero igual, contaba con el apoyo de mi medio hermano y hasta ase mucho, mi amigo en los recreos y oras libres… pero igual, yo deseaba tener un amigo(aunque sea uno) en mi mismo grado, que sea mi apoyo incondicional en momentos difíciles, que me ayude cuando algo no me salga, que este conmigo en los momentos defisiles, que se quede a dormir en mi casa cuando ni mama ni mi padrastro estén en casa y Al no se encuentre tampoco, que me ayude con los machetes en el colé(XD),que nos mandemos papelitos con mensajitos cuando estemos aburridos, que me acompañe al colé… etc. pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso iba a ser complicado, ya que Lía, una compañera del colegió y además enemiga, había puesto a todos los chicos de mi grado en mi contra, solo unos pocos hablaban conmigo, y entraba en momentos difíciles todos los años, todos los malditos años eran lo mismo, todo era arruinado por esa pequeña arpía que para colmo, los profesores me decían que debía "sociabilizar" con ella, ¡pero ni en pedo! ¡No gracias!, ni loca…

"**ojala la vida no fuera tan dura…"** suspire.

Estaba decepcionada de mi vida, estaba por de detenerme, y dije:

"**que tal si no voy mas al colegio, nadie lo notara, me borro de la lista y asunto resuelto, mi madre no esta nunca en casa, su marido tampoco y Al no le dirá a nadie… es una ¡idea estupenda! Me borro de la lista y asunto resuelto y nadie lo sabrá"… **me di vuelta y un joven desconocido llamo mi atención

"**discúlpame… ¡hola! mi nombre es Edward elric, soy nuevo por aquí y estoy perdido… ¿no sabes de casualidad donde queda la escuela secundaria rockwelleder?"** me pregunto el joven rubio de ojos ambarinos, vestía un pantalón negro y campera negra, con un saco rojo y botas negras con algo así como una valija negra o marrón.

"**si queda a solo 5 cuadras de aquí," **le respondí.

"**gracias"** el chico siguió su camino… hasta que volvió corriendo

"**5, ¿asía donde?"**

"**asía la… derecha"**

"**gracias… de nuevo"** volvió y giro a su derecha, volvió corriendo, yo le sonreí

"**discúlpame de nuevo, ¿tu derecha o la mía?"**

"**jajaja la mía"**

"**OK, ¿pero me acompañas? siempre me pierdo y No me gustaría volver y no encontrarte…jaja eres como mi mapa"**

"**de acuerdo" **

Lo acompañe hasta que llegamos a la puerta de colegió…el chico parecía que estaba empeñado en entrar hasta que se detuvo y giro a mirarme…

"**¿no vas a entrar…?"**

"**no vengo a estudiar aquí"**

"**que yo sepa es el único colegió en resembull"**

"**de acuerdo me cachaste, sui vengo aquí, pero… no voy a entrar"**

"**¿por que no?"**

"**digamos que no la paso muy bien aquí, nadie de mi grado quiere hablar conmigo ya que una chica puso a todos contra mi…"** baje la mirada y el joven se me acerco y coloco su mano en mi hombro

"**dime, en que grado estas…"**

"**eto… jeje… eso aun no lo se… tengo que fijarme en la cartelera…"**

"**creo que te estas preocupando de antemano -.- puede que esa joven ni siquiera aya entrado a tu mismo grado amiga jeje"**

"**creo que tienes razón ^^"**

Entre con el joven cuyo nombre no recuerdo y fuimos juntos hasta cartelera y buscamos la sección 1ero de polimodal…movía mis ojos leyendo…

Azabache, Sofía.

Carades, marina

Caseros, melinda… **¿no tendría que ser al revés?**

Chumascero, Agustina

De ñutís, Micaela

Elric Edward…: **mmm… es nuevo…**

Erasmo Bartolomé

Flores tafilete: **¿que clase de nombre es ese?**

Gaudio Belén

Geranio Sofía: **mmm… 2 sofias, se las van a confundir, que feo…**

Peralta marcos

Portes Marina: otra marina…

Puerrier: Maximiliano

Quesadilla Luana

Rockbell Winry: ya me encontré, ¡no busco más!

"**Listo, ehm… ¿tu ya te encontraste?"**

"**si, ya me nombraste jeje… estoy contigo Winry… soy Edward, creí que ya te lo había dicho"**

"**ehm… no me mencionaste tu nombre, me alegra estar con alguien que al menos me dirigirá la palabra jeje"**

"**si… y yo creí que estaría solo jeje le gane la apuesta a mi hermano menor"**

"**¿tienes hermanos?"**

"**si 1 solo"**

"**yo también, bueno, si se lo puede llamar así, tengo un hermanastro"**

"**¿como se llama?"**

"**Alphonse Heiderick, mi madre se caso con su padre…"**

"**que casualidad mi hermano se llama Alphonse Elric"**

"**que casualidad… eh lamento interrumpirte, me gustaría quedarme aquí charlando todo el dia, pero tenemos que entrar al aula…"**

"**si…"**

Que bien, al fin mi mayor deseo se hizo realidad, ya tengo a un amigo… y Lía no me lo quitara… no lo permitiré… no permitiré ni que se le acerque…ahora a aburrirme en la primera clase que será… ehm… creo que Lenguaje…espero a haber traído la almohada… aah *bostezo* XD

OooOo

Fin Capitulo Num. 1

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

hola! tanto tiempo! peron x tardar tanto en subir! es q les cuento, me fui a misiones y volvi recien ayer...(23 de Mayo)les cuento q me meti... y tenia 3 reviews nuevos! wiiiii que felisidad...

(amix creo q tenes razon, casi siempre, todas se enamoran del chico nuevo)

los quiero ahora, ni + ni - aqui el capitulo 2

capitulo 2... (ehm sin titulo)

Winry y Edward estaban nerviosos, winry estaba que temblaba... y si esa perra que iso , durante todos los años que curso el coleguio, de su vida, una pesadilla, seguia en el coleguio? estaba, otro año con ella. Winry estubo por salir corriendo pero edward tomo a winry de la capucha de su sudadera, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo...

-que mosca te pico para que me tires al suelo!

-que mosca te pico para que salgas corriendo!

-la mosca de la perra que me hiso la vida imposible!

-que perra? :O

-Lia¬¬

-ah... no te dije q no esta en la lista?-.-

-si pero no te creo, es como el mal olor en la habitacion de mi hermano no se quita facil...

-entonces...

-vive para hacerme la vida imposible...¬¬

-ah...

-por que me desis...ah... entonces... ah...(decia imitando la voz de Edward exageradamente)

-eh?

-eh(imitacion exagerada)

-podemos dejarnos de payasadas y entrar de una vez?

-ve tu ¿no?

Edward tomo a Winry de la muñeca, pero Winry se rehusaba a levantarse...

-si no te lebantas...

-"si no me lebantas"¿que?

Edward se hacerco a la chica tanto hasta un punto que los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca que... que... que...

¿reviews?


End file.
